People are increasingly doing their shopping “online,” such as by using electronic marketplaces that are accessible all day, every day, without need for people to transport themselves to a “brick and mortar” physical location. Such online marketplaces cannot offer the experience of holding, touching, and trying on clothes, for example, prior to purchase. To offset this inherent disadvantage, many online marketplaces utilize high-resolution photographs of the products they have for sale, often from numerous angles and sometimes in various lighting conditions, using multiple models for clothes, etc. Some online marketplaces also utilize user-submitted photographs and videos, both professional and from users, of the products for sale, along with animations and other visual representations designed to replicate as much of the “in-person” feel and advantage as possible. While these approaches are an effective way to convey information about a product, they still suffer when compared to the ability to hold a product, view it from different angles and viewpoints, rotate the product and look closely at it, for example.